What Hurts The Most
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Sango Reflects Back To Past Events... ONE SHOT SONG FIC


Sango woke up to the soft beating of the rain against the wooden roof. It has been two years since Naraku was defeated, but to Sango, it still felt like yesterday. It was suppose to be a sunny day, but the rain and clouds seemed to calm her down more than usual. She slowly got up from the futon, careful as to not let the creaking floorboards awaken the sleeping form next to her.

_

* * *

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

* * *

There were so many different ways that things could have went… if only she was able to do something.

The rain ceased to fall as she got closer to the edge of the village. The clouds still lingered in the air, but it suited Sango just fine. The last thing she wanted to do was to shade her eyes from the rays of the sun that insisted on taunting her._  
_

_

* * *

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

* * *

"Sango- chan!" a voice called out to her.

Sango turned to find Kagome, who was busy trying to balance an armful of firewood and a baby in a back sack, walking towards her. Inuyasha followed behind her, in the same situation as Kagome, though having an easier time balancing the baby girl and firewood using his hanyo strength.

"Oh… hello…" Sango said, giving her old friends a small smile.

"You guys look drenched…"

"Don't worry Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. "We made sure we stayed dried, at least as much as possible. But luckily, Kimiko and Toga are still dry so we don't have to worry about our kids catching colds…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said impatiently. "Hurry up! We're burning daylight you know…"

"Will you wait a moment?" Kagome shouted back.

"You two are still at it?" Sango asked, trying to end the argument. "I thought Inuyasha would be happy that you stayed in our era rather that return home…"

"You know Sango- chan. Nothing ever pleases him…"

Sango looked at her friends with their twin children. It started to make her sad. She suddenly started blinking furiously, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Well… I got to go…" Sango said, taking off.

Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she almost ran into Inuyasha, who dropped the firewood trying to get out of Sango's way.

Sango ran off outside of the village.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"She's still trying to get over it, isn't she?" Inuyasha asked, in a calm way that wasn't like him.

Kagome slowly nodded, while looking sadly in the direction that Sango disappeared.

"I don't think she can't ever get over it…" Kagome said sadly, while Toga cooed in her arms.

_

* * *

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  


* * *

Sango kept running, while the hot tears fell down her face.

_That idiot! Why didn't he tell me about that potion!? Why did he have to die!? Why did he have to leave me!?_

Images of that day flashed through her mind.

"_Sango… when this is all over… let's get married…"_

Naraku lied dead at their feet. Inuyasha's brother took off, with his ward Rin at his heels.

He suddenly clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Sango rushed over to his side.

"_I don't feel anything…" _He said. He cupped her face with his now wind tunnel-less hand.

"_I'm sorry Sango…" _he said.

She felt the life slowly leaving him. The tears were already falling.

"_Please! Don't leave me!" _She cried.

"_I love you…"_

"_I know… I do …too…" _

He suddenly limped lifeless in her arms.

"_MIROKU!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

* * *

Sango stopped and collapsed in front of the grave. She cried her heart out, screamed out her sorrow. She didn't even get the chance on that day, before the shouki struck his heart that she was with child. His child. She lied there for a while, in front of the small shrine built not long after they returned to the village. Inuyasha would have gone after Sesshomaru after Miroku died, but Sesshomaru was already long gone by that time.

A long time has passed before Sango got up to her knees.

"I'm sorry…" she said to no one in particular. "It's not like me to be like this, is it? Even when we were still trying to get Kohaku back…"

Her hand gently glazed the soil.

"It's just so tough for me, Miroku…" she said silently.

"We had plans. We were going to be together in the end. But we were too late…"

One last tear fell from her eyes.

"I'll always love you…" _

* * *

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

* * *

"Aneue…"

Sango didn't need to turn around to know that it was her brother.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kohaku asked, worried over his sister's well being. The little two year old, broke free of his uncle's hold and ran to his mother.

"Mommy…" the little boy said, drying the tear that just came down.

"You miss daddy?"

Sango gave him a small smile as she pulled her son close to her.

"Yes Miroku… I'm alright now..."

_

* * *

Hikaru: Just my little worse case scenario that came into mind. Things in the manga aren't looking too good for our Inu- tachi, but duh of course they'll win, but at what cost is the question. _

_Also, I felt like Sango needed a little lime light from me…_

_oh yeah! Song is What hurts the Most, by Rascal Flatts! _

_Anyway! Please review!_


End file.
